


Snowstorms and Cocoa

by pbandjsandwich



Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, M/M, yosuke's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich
Summary: Snow is cold. Snow is really freaking cold, which is something that Souji finds out after moving to Inaba. In the city, he never really had to deal with it. But now that he's in the country, it’s now so much bigger of a problem. He’s had to shovel snow three separate times this week alone. That’s too many times! Also, did he mention how cold it is? Because it's so cold.souyo week day 5: snow
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Snowstorms and Cocoa

Snow is cold. Snow is really freaking cold, which is something that Souji finds out after moving to Inaba. In the city, he never really had to deal with it. But now that he's in the country, it’s now so much bigger of a problem. He’s had to shovel snow three separate times this week _alone._ That’s too many times! Also, did he mention how cold it is? Because it's _so_ cold _._

The bright side was that he got to see Yosuke in winter clothes. Which is how he ended up here, walking aimlessly around town with Yosuke in a goddamn snowstorm. Normally, he’d be holed up in his bedroom, or underneath the new kotatsu he and Nanako had picked out. Nevertheless, when Yosuke had shown up at his door, asking if he wanted to go on a walk, he didn’t have in his heart to turn him down.

They only been out for 15 minutes, and Souji was freezing, and he was sure everyone within a 15 mile radius would be able to hear his teeth chattering. He was just so cold. But when he looked at Yosuke, it didn’t even seem like he was bothered at all.

“Yosuke? Aren’t you cold?”

Yosuke turned to look back at him. Shaking his head, he continued on.

“Of course not partner! Are you?”

“Yes! I’m freezing!”

Suddenly, Yosuke stops in his tracks. He moves back to stand near Souji, and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. Souji and him’s relationship was still pretty new, and Yosuke doesn’t really know how to do the whole “PDA” thing. So whenever he tries to do things like these, he always ends up chickening out. But not this time. Blush spreading across his face, Yosuke looks away from him. Even so, he can sense the smile on Souji’s face.

“Better?”

Souji grips his hand tighter, shifting even closer to him.

“Mm. Definitely.”

The snow continues to fall around them, covering the streets and sidewalks in a soft white blanket. They were the only ones outside, the world calm and motionless around them. It felt like walking around in a dream. There was something about it that made them feel serene. Souji no longer felt cold. The warmth surrounding his hand was making him feel content. Being close to Yosuke like this, in such a peaceful state, was wonderful.

They slowly start making their way back to the Dojima household, as the snow starts falling harder and harder, till they’re walking in a full on snowstorm. By the time they reach the house, it’s reached blinding levels of snowfall. 

It wouldn’t be safe for Yosuke to walk home in this, so Souji insists on him staying over. He calls his parents to let them know what happened, and console a crying Teddie, who’s upset that he doesn’t get to see Sensei. It takes 5 minutes to convince Ted that he can’t come over right now, only managing to persuade him after promising to buy him a box of topsicles.

When Yosuke finally hangs up, Souji’s moving around in the kitchen, and that’s when he gets an idea.

He waits until Souji turns around before quietly making his way inside, his face softening as he watches Souji moving around the kitchen with a happy little smile as he hummed quietly to himself, stirring a small pot on the stove.

Seeing Souji like that wasn’t going to stop Yosuke from being a massive shit and messing with him.

Taking advantage of the fact that Souji’s guard was down, Yosuke snuck up behind him, making sure that he wasn’t holding anything dangerous that would accidentally hurt either of them before leaning forward and putting his hands on Souji’s shoulders.

Souji let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeal, and Yosuke was almost entirely convinced that Souji was in some part a cat, from how he practically hit the ceiling when he jumped.

Yosuke was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, and it was so unbelievably worth it.

“Yosuke!”

Souji turns around and Yosuke traps him in his arms, preventing him from moving.

“Hey partner.”

Unfortunately, he didn’t manage to trap Souji’s arms, and ended up getting bopped on the head.

“What did you scare me for?”

“You were an easy target! It was the only logical thing to do.”

Souji smirked.

“Of course of course. And I assume you don’t want any of the hot chocolate I’m making?”

Yosuke would _never_ turn down anything made by Souji, least of all his fantastic hot chocolate. One of the best things Yosuke’s ever had. He lets Souji go back to what he was doing, leaving the room to go and sit under the kotatsu.

He watches Souji in the kitchen, standing over the stove, making the hot chocolate from scratch because he doesn’t use hot chocolate mix. Of course he doesn’t. That would be blasphemy. Subconsciously, Yosuke walks back into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his head on Souji’s shoulder. He cranes his neck to sniff at the pot on the stove.

“Mmmm. Smells delicious.”

Souji turns to nuzzle his cheek, setting down the wooden spoon he was holding. “Good. Could you get some mugs?”

They walk into the living room hand in hand, carrying their cocoa, and cuddle up on the couch under a blanket. Yosuke takes a long sip of his drink, leaning back into Souji’s chest. It really is delicious. He never understood how Souji can be so good at cooking, even with simple things like this. Honestly, it only makes Yosuke love him more.

After they’d finished their drinks, Souji had flicked on the TV, putting on old Featherman R reruns. Yosuke flipped over to lie on Souji’s chest.

"I like this."

Souji chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound that Yosuke felt resonate against his chest.

"I'm glad you do, _Partner_ ," he said, moving his hands up to tangle themselves in Yosuke’s hair

Yosuke felt himself heat up at the rare use of his own nickname back at him. 

"You ass," his words muffled against Souji’s shirt. "Quit making me feel all embarrassed."

"Payback for scaring me in the kitchen"

Yosuke groaned, burying his face further into Souji’s chest. "I hate you."

"Nahhhh, you love me."

Now even more embarrassed, Yosuke pulls himself closer to Souji, intertwining their bodies completely, nudging his head into Souji’s neck.

“Mm. Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“I love you too, partner,” Souji replied softly, drifting closer and closer to sleep.

Moments later, Yosuke felt Souji move against him, and he shifted to look up at him. He had fallen asleep entirely now, and was breathing softly, with a gentle smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, lying there, and Yosuke couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he curled himself around Souji. Yosuke fell asleep soon after, to the beat of Souji's heart, his breathing, and the sounds of gentle snowfall outside the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!! For this one i had like, 2 other ideas for this, but i ended up picking this one. This one combined the other two ideas i had, one was gonna just be the snowstorm, the other was the hot chocolate. I did kinda give Souji my views on snow. it really cold. I also looked up a goddamn _snow calendar_ for this thing. which is something that exists. in 2011 in japan it snowed for like 2-3 months straight apparently.
> 
> to see the drawing that goes along with this check out my tumblr @ya-like-space


End file.
